


Blue

by NerdyPanda3126



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, POV Luka Couffaine, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: A chance meeting between Luka and Marinette and he tries to cheer her up
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song [ "Blue Ain't Your Color" by Keith Urban ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoIKv3xxuMA) on the radio and it sounded like something Luka would say to Marinette.

Luka packed up his guitar and slung the case over his shoulder before he turned and noticed the woman sitting at the bar. Her head was lowered over her drink as she pulled the cocktail straw out of the glass, plunking it back in before repeating the motion. He looked back to his band and they were all occupied with packing up their own equipment. They’d be here a while then. He should help them get everything into the van. He should leave her alone with her thoughts. And he most definitely should not go over and tell her that no one had any right to be so beautiful and so upset at the same time.

The woman didn’t look up when he spun the seat next to her. She didn’t look up when he ordered himself a drink. He could still walk away without making anything awkward.

“Who’s the guy?”

Her head snapped up. He held back a gasp when her icy blue eyes met his, but she didn’t linger on him. She looked around the bar instead. She seemed to realize all at once where she was and what she was doing. Then she looked back at him before slumping back down.

“What guy?”

“The guy that made you feel like you needed a stiff drink to figure out where everything went wrong.” He nodded at her drink choice, whiskey on the rocks, a double. She swirled the ice with her straw as if she were considering.

“I’m not looking for anything,” she whispered. He supposed that was a fair assumption.

“And I’m leaving with the band as soon as we’re packed up.” He jerked his thumb back towards the stage. She glanced up to follow his movement and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Luka noted that it had probably been up most of the night, but she had run her hands through it too many times and now it was coming undone. She wore a black dress cut close to her figure and silver heels. Too nice for this place.

The bartender passed him his drink with a nod. The woman’s eyes had traveled back to him. Blue, in every sense of the word. He itched to pull his guitar out and strum the notes that he heard when he looked at her. Something soft, and full of soul, but a minor chord running throughout that tinged the music with sadness.

“Blue doesn’t suit you.” The continuation of his thoughts slipped out unconsciously. She quirked her head, of course she didn’t catch his meaning. “What I mean to say is, you don’t seem like a sad person to me.”

She nodded, deep in thought.

“You were at that gala down the street?” It was a shot in the dark, but she nodded again to confirm.

“I didn’t even know this place was here.”

“Saw the neon and it pulled you in.”

She glanced at him sideways. “I just didn’t want to be there anymore.”

He nodded and swirled his own drink before taking a sip. “Which brings me back to my original question, who’s the guy?”

She smiled, and the minor chord in his head lifted for a moment.

“Hey, Luka!” He looked back to the stage and his drummer was waving him over. Everyone was packed now and it was time to load up. He lifted his hand to acknowledge him and then turned back to get the bartender’s attention so he could pay. The bartender waved him off. Perks of being in the band.

“Well, whoever he is anyway, he’s missing out. You have a beautiful smile.” He took another drink before he smiled at her and walked away.


End file.
